bdphangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fusion Chapter 8: It has started.........
Drack: the plan has begun everything is set START IT UP!!!!!! (huge grappling hooks are sent to each world from the the middle world. As onlookers from the worlds ghasp and cry thinking of terrible things that might happen. Then madoka spots the hook in the beyblade world) Madoka: SORA LOOK!!!!!! Sora: WHAT THE CRAP. o.o (ryuga suddenly appears behind them) Ryuga: This is not the only one on this world there are two ohers on the other side of the earth. -_- Madoka and Sora: RYUGA!!!!! (we then go over to the digimon world) Joe and Mat: what the....... *they see the huge hooks* o.o (Over at the pokemon world) Misty: *thinking to self* I hope brock and ash are ok. :/ *misty sees the huge hooks* O________O AHHHHHHH ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *misty then runs off into her gym* (back in the middle world) *alarms start to go off* All except Sarack: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Sarack: COME ON THIS IS NOT GOOD THE FUSION HAS STARTED GET UP WE HAVE TRANSPORTERS READY FOR YOU ALONG WITH MAPS OF WHERE TO GO!!!!! Me: uh oh this is not good come on guys I will tell you on the way Sarack: the fusion huh what the hell is happening???????? O_o Me: NO TIME TO LOOSE COME ON!!!!!! (they all get dressed and run through the halls) Ginka: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING AXLE!!!!!!! Me: well the pokemon digimon and pokemon worlds were originally one and a great power was made to keep them together a war was fought over it. There were pokemon masters like ash and trainers of the new ones like brock. Then there were digital masters like tai and T.K. Then there were beyblade masters like masamune and ginka. Then finally there were the middle-worlders they used all three powers but there were two groups of them one led by... I feel cold I can't stand up anymore..... *I then fall on me nees* (an hour later after I have woken up) Me: I am sorry before we go let me finish my story the middle-worlders lost that great power and 4 fragments were sent to people with good hearts one in the middle world. One to the digimon world that your father found tai and T.K. One to the beyblade world that must have shattered into two parts that masamune's father and Ryo found. Then one to the pokemon world that Brock's and Ash's father found. The dark lord Drack killed the man who had the power here and he is forcing the other planets to come here so he does not have to find the other fragments if his plan works all three worlds with be covered with darkness se they must be stopped. (I then jump out of the medic bed and I run into the teleporter room) Me: COME ON GUYS!!!!!! (an hour later after we have everything we need) Me: I will go with Ginka and Masamune to destroy the hooks there. Sarack: I will go with T.K. and Tai. Rick: I guess I will go with Brock and Ash. Sarack: good luck to us all.... TBC